thenunyclubfandomcom-20200213-history
TNC Talk
TNC Talk is the name of the hit writing series on TNC Talk Forums by zhoumn. The format of this series is a talk show. This is usually a comedic tone of style. The length of an episode, as stated by zhoumn, the author of this series, should reside around 6 pages. History TNC Talk was created by zhoumn in the late summer of 2007. It featured stuffed animals Nunymare Towowel and Rolfy Chung-Sung-Tu Zhou as hosts featuring various guests on a show that was oriented on being humorous and informal. He first episode focused on sports, and had guests Umpire Danny Jones, and Naqua. The first episode was the shortest episode ever. The second episode was so big with so many guests, it had to be split into two parts. To this date, eight totally different episodes have been told by our two amiable hosts. The Great Break After Episode 2, part 1, zhoumn went on a 8 month break from TNC Talk. Finally, in March 2008 zhoumn came out with the part 2 of Episode 2. There was a bit of a twist to the intro on this episode. It is printed below. Episode 2 part 2 Intro Below is the 'twisted' intro to the episode 2 part 2 of TNC Talk. This is the second part of the episode created 8 months previously. ::N: "It's about time, ain't it, Rolfy?" '' R: "Much too true, much too true, Nuny. Well, without further ado, welcome to another edition of TNC Talk. I'm your host Rolfy here along with Nunymare, my partner. Every week on TNC Talk,-" N: "Yeah right! Every week? BAHHHH!" R: "I get the point, don't rub it in! Erm herm- we answer the questions from stuffies all over the Nuny World! Whether it be the capital imperial central of Nunyland, or the desolate reaches of Shellyland!" N: "Hello, I'm Nunymare here and let's get *grunt* started!" R: "Well this week, we'll be continuing the success stories from the last few.....uhhhh..." N: "Eight months....." R: "Right, but we've improvised. Today we have some very extra special guests with us! We even got Nuntria, who survived the great Nuny War, who got sent to a Great War enemy camp. Well, without further ado, let’s invite our guests, and let them tell their stories of success, or close to success, if you know what I mean.” Format The TNC Talk format is simple. The Talk structure is listed below and in the image. '''1.' Introduction : This is the paragraph that usually lists the topics being discussed in the episode, and the 'usual intro', as it follows: ::R: "Welcome to another edition of TNC Talk. I'm your host Rolfy here along with Nunymare, my partner. Every week on TNC Talk, we answer the questions from stuffies all over the Nuny World! Whether it be the capital imperial central of Nunyland, or the desolate reaches of Shellyland!" '' N: "Hello Folks, I'm Nunymare here, and let's get started! '''2.' Guest 1 : This is the paragraph containing the conversation between Nuny and Rolfy and the first guest. This paragraph is usually 10-15 lines of conversation. 3. Bridge : This is the part in between guests. This segment of the writing usually has information about the next guest, as well as some comments by Nuny and Rolfy about the first Guest. Below is a sample of the bridge component of TNC Talk. ::R: "Well, that story was sure satisfying. Now, onto our next but great story nevertheless, our guest none other than Sleepo!!!" '' N: "Sleepo? He's cool man! He's coooooool. Ooooooooooooo Raaaaaaaaaaawww." R: "Um...yes. Well, give it up for SLEEPO!!!" '''4.' Guest X: This paragraph is very much the same, if not, similiar to #2. :::Depending on the amount of guests, #2, and #3 are repeated the amount of guests in the show. 5. Conclusion : This is the concluding paragraph that usually summarizes the whole talk show, and uses the 'usual conclusion', as it follows: ::R:"Well, that concludes the guests we got through and this week's edition of TNC Talk. I'm Rolfy Chung-Sung-Tu Zhou. '' N:"And I'm Nunymare Teddy Towowel." R:N:"And thank you for joining us on this weeks edition on TNC Talk!" R:"Cya next week!" Format Graphic (below) Abbreviations Legend Other Abbreviations used * Occasionally, ''GUEST 1, GUEST 2, etc are used when there is more than one guest in each paragraph. * In TNC Talk: Cookoff PLAYBACK DEEP VOICE DUDE: was used to indicate a studio narrarator. * Also in the Cookoff episode, GUEST IN AUDIENCE was also used to indicate a member of the audience. * Also, N&R: is used to indicate that Nuny and Rolfy are both saying line in unison. Episode List As of December 13th, 2008, all TNC Talk episodes will be posted for free reading on Nunypedia. Recorded TNC Talk On a forgotten date in 2008, zhoumn came out with a Recorded Edition of TNC Talk. This recorded edition's focus was to recap the greatest moments on every TNC Talk episode. The first episode was a (.mp3) file, and was on episodes 1-2 pt. 2. The duration of the first episode was (4:31). The second installment of this series was released on January 10th, 2009. Episode 2 was a great improvement over the first one, and was entitled: "New Studio, New Sound".